Friends to Lovers
by lovergirl1011
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha have been friends since they were little. But what happens when that friendship is no longer what it once was?  ItaSaku oneshot...Rated 'M' for some language and lemon


This is my first fic so I hope im not too bad at it. This is a lemon oneshot so be warned O.O  
Hopefully you enjoy it :P  
I do not own Naruto or any of its characters :p

~ Friends to Lovers ~

I have known Itachi since I was a little girl. I use to go over to his house all the time to play with him and his younger brother Sasuke. They were like my brothers and we were insuperable. Even now with me and Sasuke in our junior year of high school and Itachi in college, we're still as close as ever.

But for a year now my feelings have been different. All I can think about is Itachi. And its all thanks to that weird dream I had. It started with me hanging out at the Uchiha house hold with Itachi and Sasuke. But then me and Itachi end up in a room just the two of us and we start making out and touching each other. The dream felt so real that I woke up sweating and breathing hard. Then I noticed that I had this wet feeling in my underwear.

Since that dream I can't look Itachi in the eyes and whenever I go over to his house I make sure we aren't in a room together alone. I wonder why I even had that dream in the first place. I've always seen Itachi as an older brother and I never imagined doing those type of things with him.

"What are you doing"? Itachi asks as he dismisses all of my previous thoughts.

"Nothing im just standing here thinking to myself" I say not able to look him in the face as I talk. I didn't want to give away what I was thinking about just then.

"You've been acting really strange for a while now. Or better yet stranger the usual. Is everything okay Sakura?" Itachi asks with a concerned look on his face. I couldn't tell him that I've been having erotic dreams about him for a year and that's why im not myself. He would just laugh or even think im perverted and never talk to me again and it would kill me if that happened.

I answer him quickly but not to quickly so as to not give myself away, "Of course im okay, Im just a little tired so that's why im a bit spacy right now", I pray that he believes my lie.

"Your probably tired because your always staying up late", he says teasingly to me before continuing, " Come in and i'll make some coffee to wake you up".

"The only reason I stay up late is because im cramming school work and thank you I will take you up on your offer for a cup of coffee" I say smiling as we both walk into his house.

It took me a few minutes but as Itachi was bringing our coffee to the living room I noticed that i couldn't hear anyone else but us. It was a little strange since Makoto-san was always home doing laundry or cleaning the house and Sasuke would usually be doing his homework at the living room table.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as Itachi hands me my cup of coffee. Surly Sasuke is in his room and Makoto-san is in the backyard.

"Mom went out shopping, dads at work like usual until nine and Sasuke is spending the night at Naruto's house tonight." He says before taking a sip of his drink.

This is what I was trying to avoid. Knowing that it was only us in the house I start thinking of my dreams again and my face turns a slight pink. What was I going to do? Make up an excuse to leave? No, he would never by it. Plus im always over here during the day so it would be obvious if I left early.

As I was trying to come up with an escape, my thoughts were once again interrupted. "Are you sure every things okay? You avoid eye contact with me now and your always turning a pinkish color when im around." Itachi inched closer as he said this.

I was stuck to my seat unable to move or talk. All I did was look into his onyx orbs, entranced by the way they looked. The way they gave of this sense of power, masculinity and was that lust? I started playing my dreams in my head and before I could think I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I liked how his lips felt on mine, they were warm and a little rough. Before I could kiss him further, Itachi pushed me away gently and held me at arms length.

"What are you doing?" He asked starring me in the face.

I suddenly turned a bright red as I realized what I had done. "I-Im sorry I didn't mean t-to. I don't know what came over m-me." I stuttered as I turned my face away from him. What the hell was I doing? Wasn't I going to keep my dreams a secret from him and live and act like normal around him? I didn't know anymore. A part of me was afraid that he would reject me if I told him but the other part wanted him to know so I didn't have to pretend anymore.

After a few seconds of awkward silence between us, I felt one of Itachi's hands lift from my shoulder and placed under my chin. He craned my head up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked still looking into my eyes.

That's when I decided to tell him the truth. I mean what was I suppose to say? I fell and my lips accidentally hit yours? Or you had some coffee on your upper lip so I decided to get it for you? Both excuses were lame as hell and I would hate myself forever for saying them.

"I did it because I like you." I finally said it and I said it without looking away. I was relived that I finally said it but when Itachi just starred at me I started to get worried again. "I know you only see me as a younger sister and I don't expect you to return my feelings. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

I was only able to get that last sentence out in time before he pulled me into a hug. "Im glad."

"Wait what?" I was extremly confused. Does this mean he likes me too?

"I said im glad. I was afraid that if I told you how I feel that you would no longer stay by my side." Itachi said leaning towards me.

Our lips were inches apart when I asked, "then how do you about me?"

That's when his lips crashed onto mine like he had been longing for this day for forever. It was a rough yet passionate kiss. It felt like I couldn't breath and I felt dizzy but I was thankful that I was sitting down or else I probably would have fallen to the floor.

When he finally but reluctantly took his lips from mine, we were breathing hard and heavy. And that's when he asked, "does that answer your question?" He smirked at me while asking.

"No I want more proof." I leaned in and brought our lips together again. As we kissed I could feel his tongue pass over my lips asking for access into my mouth and I happy welcomed him. His tongue was hot and explored all over the inside of my mouth. It felt so good and I was getting so hot.

That's when Itachi put his hand inside of my shirt. The cool touch sent shivers up my spine. I wanted him to touch me more and I wanted to feel him more but then his hand pulled away and so did his lips.

"Lets go up stairs. I don't want anyone walking in on us." He said in a husky voice as he stood up and reached out his hand for mine.

"Okay." I grabbed his hand and we headed up to his room.

We were barley in the room before his lips were devouring mine again. He reached over and shut and locked the door behind me before walking me to the bed. When we got to the bed, Itachi sat me down and pulled off his shirt. He was well muscled and his shoulders were so brod. He then pulled my shirt off and pushed me into a laying position.

Once I was laying down he rapped his arm behind my back to unhook my bra. It only took him one try before my bra was off and laying on the ground. Itachi bent down and kissed around my erect nipples sending shivers through my body. He then moved his mouth over my nipple and started to suck, roll and nibble on it. I moaned softly at the sensation. I was loving the way his tongue went back and forth over my bud and how he suckled it like a baby does to its mother.

I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I wanted him inside of me so bad. I wanted to be filled with his heat. "Itachi please...I want...you in me...now." I was able to get out between breaths.

"Sakura I don't think I can last much longer either."

So Itachi got up real quick and grabbed a condom from his drawer and rolled it onto his member. It shocked me how big he was and I was starting to think he wouldn't fit but then he was on top of me again. He pulled off my shorts and underwear so that I laid there completely naked. Once the rest of my clothes were off he positioned himself above my opening.

"Are you sure?" He asked me with a concerned look.

"Yes Itachi, I want you." I reassured him.

"This might hurt for a second but bare with me." He said as he slowly pushed himself into my core. I felt a sharp pain as his whole member was inside of me. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He asked stopping to give me time to adjust to his size.

"It hurts a little but im okay." I was no longer a virgin and I was happy. Happy that Itachi was the one that took it.

After a few more seconds Itachi started moving. It felt incredible having him thrust in and out of me. Each time he thrust into me I would let out a moan. Then he picked up speed. At first it hurt when he moved but slowly the pain turned into pleasure as he moved more and more.

"Itachi...it feels...so good." I moaned out loving the feeling of him inside of me.

"Your so tight Sakura. It feels like im being sucked in." He breaths as he starts to thrust faster and harder.

"I-I think im going to cum. Ah Itachi more!" I screamed almost at my peak.

"Sakura Im cumming!" At that moment we both reached our peak of pleasure and came.

After we came backed down from our pleasure high, Itachi rolled off of me and on to his back and pulled me into the crook of his arm. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." itachi confessed breaking the silence.

"Me too." I leaned over and gave him a quick but loving kiss on the lips.

"I love you Sakura and I want you by my side forever." He turned his head to face me.

"I love you too Itachi and I will be by your side always." I said and smiled to him before slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Well thats it. I hope I did ok but please R&R and tell me what you think XD


End file.
